


Not the Whole Truth

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [131]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: There were times when DI Jamie Cross really disliked his job.
Series: Stephen/Ryan series [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Not the Whole Truth

“I’m so very sorry, Mrs Lever.” 

DI Jamie Cross steered the trembling woman to the sofa.

He hated this aspect of his job as police liaison to the Anomaly Research Centre. It invariably involved spinning someone a pack of lies when they were grieving.

“I can tell you that your husband died instantly.”

Being smashed into a tree by the tail of something big enough to demolish a house had definitely been instant.

“Tell me the truth,” she pleaded.

“That is the truth, I promise you,” he said.

It was the only thing he could tell her that was true.


End file.
